


Chains

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, N/A - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and John are captured offworld together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

Evan sat across from Sheppard in the dank, nasty cell, his hands chained above his head. "When do you think rescue will come?"

"Dunno. Woolsey is being Lawyerly again. We might be here awhile," John told him laconically, also chained to the wall.

"Fantastic." Evan said.

"My thoughts exactly," John told him, scowling and pulling at the chains again.

Evan studied his CO, knowing he could get his ass kicked or at least taken off Atlantis, but he had been looking at him for two days now, chained like that... and for the life him, he couldn't think of anything but Sheppard, chained up and wanting it. Evan looked at himself, seeing his cock at attention and hoped like hell Sheppard wasn't aware of it.

"I'm aroused too, Lorne," John spoke up as Evan went pink.

"Sir..."

"No, hey. It's cool. I'd rather be the one chained up, but there is something to seeing you locked up like that. Makes me wonder if you'd be a good cocksucker."

Evan hissed, shifting his hips slightly, wishing he could touch himself. "I like to think that I am, Sir."

"Good. That's progress. But I think, at least in this case that it would be beneficial for both of us if you were in charge, Major," John told him.

"Wouldn't Sir be more appropriate?"

"Yes, Sir," John said, lowering his chin slightly but looking at Evan with defiance in his eyes.

"The things I'd do to you, Sheppard..."

"Don't hold back... Sir," John told him with a smirk.

Evan shook his head. "First I'd gag you. A sock crammed into your mouth with tape over it might work... then I'd make your ass red."

John let out a low grunt, shifting around as he imagined it.

"After I got finished, I'd fuck you. Hard, just like the slut we both know you are."

"Shit," John whispered.

"Once I finished, I'd put a collar around that neck and put you on a leash so you'd maybe behave."

"I doubt it, Sir, but it would be interesting to try..." John told him with a smirk.

"Maybe if we ever get out of here... we will, Sheppard."


End file.
